


How Do You Do That?

by Arak0



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healer Ardyn, Reader is curious, ardyn deserved better, i love my dumpster daddy, it’s 4am, lots of fluff, not proofread i’m lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arak0/pseuds/Arak0
Summary: As Reader watches Ardyn train, she’s curious as how he does that warping ‘thingy’.





	How Do You Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> I only EVER write smut this is so out of character for me, but I can’t help but imagine my own scenarios where hobo supreme isn’t done dirty.  
> Enjoy!  
> As said in the tags this isn’t proofread.

“How do you do that?” You finally ask him, it had been on your mind a while.  
“Do what, my love?” He responds, slightly breathless but gloriously covered in sweat.  
“The whole, one minute you’re here, the next minute you’re over there—thingy!” You point in all different spots he had been, you’ve watched him disappear and appear all over the place for the last hour.  
“Thingy?” He repeats, and it makes you cringe. Your relaxed way of talking sounding so foreign on his lips.  
“Don’t ever say that again, it really doesn’t suit you.”  
He strides over to you casually, taking the water bottle and towel out of your hands.  
“Thingy.” He says again, smirking as he places the water bottle to his lips—taking a generous swing of the clear liquid.

You squeal, covering your ears.  
Gods, he did look so good though. Glistening from his sweat; his black wife beater was soaked, muscles on show for your viewing pleasure, rich red hair pushed out of his face.  
“Staring, dear?” He’s amused that he has you so flustered.  
“Not every day you get to see the future King of Light spar by himself.” You grin, he towers over you but you still give his chest a light push—being the extra man he is, he exaggerates the force. Stumbling backward.  
You whine out his name and he finally gives you a break.  
“ **I have never been called ‘Your Majesty’ before, would you do me the honour**?” He asks you gently, his arms locking tightly around your waist, forcing your head to rest on his damp chest.  
“Of course, _Your Majesty_.”  
“One could really get used to that.” He grumbles, tiredness from his training session starting to fall over him.  
You stay happily in the comfort of his arms, not wanting to disturbing the peace.  
“To answer your earlier question, I have no idea how I do it. It’s simply a reflex action.” He answers, only to queue a thousand more questions for him.  
“Does it make you feel sick?” You ponder, tracing light marks on his pectoral.  
“Can’t say it does.” He hums, pulling you ever closer. You have no other choice but to wrap your arms around those broad shoulders of his.

You wanted to enjoy this moment, it had been weeks since you were last together like this. His healing missions separating you for what felt like months. Your warm Ardyn, becoming colder and colder with each mission.  
You missed him.

“Hope you’re holding on tight, my love.” He speaks up suddenly. His grip on you getting impossibly tight.  
“Wait, what?” You say.  
He doesn’t respond.  
Then suddenly you feel a cold gust of wind blow past you, followed by the lightest electrical sensation. In a flash of blue, you find yourself on the complete opposite side of the garden.  
“Ahh!” You scream, gripping onto him tightly.  
“Ardyn Lucis Caelum! The hell are you doing?!”  
He bellows in heavy laughter. The rumble of his chest brushing your cheeks.  
Your stomach churns in disagreement.  
“I don’t think the ‘ _thingy_ ’ agrees with my tummy.” You mumble, trying not to throw up.  
“It’ll get better in time, I’m sure.” He begins.  
“Hold on tight now, if you let go of me you’ll disintegrate.” You freeze at his words. **Disintegrate**?! You’re sure he feels you noticeably stiffen around him.  
“Ardyn! What are you playing at?!” You screech, hugging him even tighter, you felt another flash of blue coming. He continues to laugh, as if this was the funniest thing in the world.

And it does, you and Ardyn now warped into another region.  
“This isn’t funny!” You whine at him, clutching the damp wife beater, eyes shut as tightly at the hand that gripped the tight material of his shirt.  
“Now now, you know I’m only teasing.” He kisses your head, his nose burying in and inhaling deeply.  
“And I’m going to be ‘teasing’ too when my vomit is all over you!” You lecture him, he just continues to laugh.  
He chuckles, pulling back a bit. His fingers tilt your chin up. Your head raised to meet his eyes.  
“You truly are the most wonderful delight.” He leans in closer, those full lips dipping in for the sweetest kiss.

Your eyes flutter shut, your lips gently responding to his. The brush of his rough stubble against your cheeks.  
You’re pulled out of your bliss when you feel wet droplets trail down your face. You pull away, your eyes flicker open—only to be stunned by the man now in front of you.  
The deepest of black tears streaming down his beautiful tanned skin, yellow eyes now seeming even brighter by the ebony that surrounded them.  
Your hand rises, about to touch the wetness on your face.  
“Don’t!” He panics, gripping your wrist immediately.  
“Don’t touch it.”  
His hand trails the wet spots on your face, your eyes shutting automatically once again. Basking in the gentlest of touches. His thumb brushing in small strokes until you didn’t feel anything was there anymore.  
You look back at him, once again—he is your Ardyn again.  
“I lost control for a second there, please accept my sincerest apologies.” Ardyn looked many things during your time with him, but scared was not one of them. Yet here he was, in fear that you’d reject him.  
“We’ll get through this, and when we do,” You begin, your arms wrapping around his neck once again. “You’ll teach me how to do the ‘thingy’.” You continue.  
You peck his lips gently, you feel his hand on the back of your head holding you in place as he delves even deeper. 

**Author's Note:**

> IN CONCLUSION,  
> Mr. Ardyn can nut in me any time he wants.
> 
> An update! I have 6k words of Chancellor smut coming down the pipeline soon, god help me out of this spiral.


End file.
